The present invention relates in general to an electrical connector of substantially oval shape and more specifically to a submersible connector which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which provides a reliable seal.
Electrical connectors of various shapes and sizes are employed in the electrical arts, each having its own advantages and disadvantages in different situations. To provide a connection to a printed circuit board having pins projecting from the edge of and parallel with a printed circuit board, an oval-shaped connector can be used in which the pins pass directly from the board into the connector.
Since the pins projecting from the circuit board will be in a straight row, the connector is configured to have an elongated cross-sectional shape. In applications where it is desired that the connector be submersible, any corners or discontinuities in the mating contours of the plug and socket connectors are avoided in order to be able to obtain a good seal. Thus, an oval or similar shape is desirable.
One technique used in manufacturing large volumes of electrical devices with sealed electrical connectors involves the placement of an oval sealing boot into an oval-shaped cavity in one part of the connector. The other half of the connector is then inserted inside the boot to establish both an electrical connection and a fluid seal at one time.
Since the assembly of a connector may involve separate steps performed in separate locations, e.g., an assemby line manufacturing process, it is desirable that the sealing boot tend to remain in place in the connector cavity prior to final interconnection, even in the presence of motion or vibration. It is also desirable for the boot to remain in place when a previously assembled connector is later disconnected.
The sealing boot is typically formed of elastomeric material, preferably silicon rubber. If the boot is too small, it will not be compressed by the cavity and will easily fall out. If the boot is too large, it will buckle in such a way that it will interfere with the electrical connection and it will not provide an adequate seal. In the manufacture of a large volume of parts, it is difficult and expensive to provide sealing boots having a size within the required tolerances, such that most boots do not either buckle or fall out of the connector.